


Sour As Lemons

by prinanalogicality



Series: Sugar Daddy Phil! [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Colors, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Baby Dan, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Phil, age gap, bratty dan, dan knows he's cute, filthy tags, little bit of intercrural sex, pure sin, very light choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Dan behaves like a brat, Phil treats him like one.





	Sour As Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, erodanous. I take requests! :)  
> Note 1 - I envision Phil as being as high profile as Tony Stark, if you are in to the Marvel Universe.  
> Note 2 - Dan is 20, Phil is 34.  
> Note 3 - This is purely smutty, so I have not explicitly explained important aspects of bdsm relationships. I do plan to write a component of this sugar daddy Phil / sugar baby Dan series where there are bdsm things written out, such as the importance of establishing safe words, safe signs, and things that are okay and not okay during sex.  
> Note 4 - This does not have severe bdsm themes, but there are definitely more hardcore themes in this, such as nipple clamps, very light choking, edging, subspace. If you are not into these themes or more rough things are potentially triggering, please click away. If you are interested in these themes, please take care to be safe. I have done research on these things such as the choking, as that is something that can be potentially harmful to one’s life. I am not assuming anyone reading this is going to go off and try these things, but I just wanted to make a disclaimer to ensure everyone stays safe. Remember: Safe, Sane, and Consensual.

“Daniel.” The name comes out as a warning, deep and laced with hints of what is to come if the brunette doesn’t obey.

Phil expects the simple word to influence Dan to do as he had been told, to realize that he had lost track of time and fix his wrongdoings, but instead he views the boy rolling over onto his stomach, completely disregarding his obvious warning. The boy’s head is at the foot of the bed, tilted back, legs bent at the knee to bounce up and down.

Looking up at him with eyes filled with mirth, Dan has the gall to bat his long, thick eyelashes, and Phil’s jaw clenches again at the way the boy’s high, delicate cheekbones are graced with soft flutters from his lashes, a flush dusting Dan’s unblemished cheeks. The brunette is clad in an oversized pastel pink jumper paired with black leggings that cling to his full thighs and fleshy bum cheeks. The collar of the jumper had slipped over Dan’s slim shoulder, revealing more of the boy’s milky skin, but not enough. Phil had given him specific instructions to be unclothed when he arrived, on his hands and knees, prepared and open so Phil could dive right in.

The day had been particularly rough. Phil’s company was currently in a battle over Lester Industries potentially earning rights to a new product, and with all of the conflict with the company opposing Lester Industries, the day had been full of heated meetings and passive aggressive remarks. All he wanted to do was go to his Danny’s apartment, press Dan into the mattress and take his boy, his normally obedient, sweet, soft boy, who had suddenly decided to behave like a brat on today of all days. He had called Dan hours before, told him to be ready by ten o’clock at night, naked, prepared to jump straight into sex. Phil told him about what a rough day he had, yet the younger male still decided to play around.

“Daniel, you have until the count of three to undress. One,” He taps his Louis Vuitton shoes on the ground as he waits, blue eyes scanning for any signs from the brunette that show he has the intention of moving. “Two,” Dan simply shows him a dimpled, cheeky grin. “Three.” A pale hand reaches out and grasps a handful of curly brown hair, tugging upwards until the male is sitting up properly, meeting his gaze. As his hair is pulled, Dan has the audacity to let out an obscene moan, and the sound only serves to make Phil narrow his eyes.

So Dan wants to play tonight.

Phil knows how to play.

“Sorry, Phil, maybe I’m just not feeling it tonight.” Dan’s tone is playful, teasing, as he licks over his impossibly plush pink lips. Phil’s gaze dips to settle on the way the boy’s tongue slides over his lower lip smoothly, leaving behind a glistening trail in its wake.

“You want to behave like a brat? After the day I’ve had? Fine then.” Phil leans in, his warm, minty breath fanning over Dan’s face as he speaks harshly, eyes hard as he holds the other in place in order to make eye contact. “Then you’ll be treated like one.” Releasing his hold on Dan’s hair, he steps back, taking the time to begin slowly removing his suit. He holds out his suit jacket expectantly, his blood boiling as he notices Dan picking at his nails, clearly harboring no intention to take Phil’s articles of clothing to hang them up, like he had been trained to do.

Stepping aside, Phil decides to take it upon himself to remove each uncomfortable article until he is left only in his boxers, hanging them up beside the bedroom door. He may have the urge to throw them off and dive right onto the bed onto Dan, but his clothes are expensive, he cannot wrinkle them on an angry whim. He toes off his shoes and folds his socks before turning to face Dan, and he smirks when he catches Dan staring at his back. The brunette immediately looks away when Phil turns back to him, and Phil is having none of that.

“I suppose ten will do.” The ravenette speaks absentmindedly, wandering over to Dan’s closet, opening it. He kneels down on the ground, carefully opening the black leather case he finds at the bottom, tucked near the back.

“Ten what?” Dan’s voice is innocent, curious, prying, and Phil holds back a snort. He knows Dan is fully aware of what he means, but he also knows Dan knows not to speak out of turn. He just wants to spite Phil today, it seems.

“Ten swats from the paddle. I was thinking twenty by hand, initially, but the paddle knows how to set your ass afire with less effort from me.” Wrapping his fingers around the handle of the wooden paddle, Phil hums, standing. The paddle is a light brown color, a hole at the end of the paddle, a pastel pink bow tied to the end prettily. He flips the paddle over a few times, reading over the word ‘DADDY’S’ etched into one side, ‘LITTLE BRAT’ etched into the other. “Now, here’s a chance to redeem yourself. Undress and lay over my lap when I sit down. If you do that for me, then maybe you’ll only get six.”

“I don’t think I should have to do anything you say.” Dan huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, cheeks puffed out in an indignant manner. Phil sneers in response, setting the paddle on the desk beside the closet.

“Yes, well, here’s the thing: What you think doesn’t matter here. Take your clothes off or I’ll do it for you.” A mere five seconds pass where Dan doesn’t move, simply continuing to lie on his back, feet near the end of the bed. Phil lets out a growl, grasping Dan’s ankles and tugging harshly until Dan’s rear is at the edge of the bed. Ignoring Dan’s protests -  _“Hey, stop that!”_  - Phil slips his fingers beneath the waistband of the tight leggings, peeling them off. He pulls on the pink jumper until Dan reluctantly sits up, in which Phil easily slips it off of Dan’s small body.

Paddle in hand, Phil sits down on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around Dan, hugging him close to his chest, arms over Dan’s to keep the boy from pulling away. He leans into the boy’s ear, nipping at his earlobe before speaking.

“What are your colors?” He asks in a tone that matches his current state of dominance, though he makes sure to step back in their play enough to ensure Dan’s safety comes first.

“Green is good, yellow is dunno, red is bad.” Dan replies immediately, voice soft.

“And what is your sign if you can’t speak?”

“Snap with my left hand twice.”

Satisfied with Dan’s responses, Phil pushes the boy until Dan is lying across his thighs, his slightly hard length settled in the space between Phil’s thighs. He rubs the paddle over the cheek closest to him, Dan’s left bum cheek.

“Color?”

It takes a small moment for Dan to answer, but soon he murmurs. “Green.”

“Again. Color?”

This time, Dan’s response is immediate. “Green.”

The paddle comes down directly on the center of Dan’s right cheek, ‘LITTLE BRAT’ side down, leaving a satisfying red mark. The younger male expresses a startled squeak, forehead pressing against his folded arms. “I want you to count outloud.” He pauses, waiting for Dan to say “one” but the word never comes. “Very well. I suppose I’ll just have to keep going until you can count to ten like a big boy.”

On Phil’s fifth swat, he finally hears Dan muster up a quiet murmur of the number one. “Good. Say it again, louder.” Dan does so, and Phil hums, brushing his fingertips over the brunette’s rear. His right cheek is already red from five swats, one to the center of the cheek, two the the outer side, one to the top, and one to the inner side. So, Phil decides to change it up, delivering several swats in differing areas now. Dan manages to maintain the counting, right up until the number nine, where he yelps instead of delivering a number.

Slightly alarmed, Phil watches closely for Dan to snap twice with his left hand, but the snapping never comes. Dan breathes in, then out slowly, nodding his head. “Nine.” Phil takes a mental note to keep from hitting the junction where Dan’s thighs meet his cheeks, considering that seemed to be an especially tender area for the boy. Having a bit of mercy, his next swat holds less force than the others, and Dan seems relieved as he says “Ten.”

“What is your color, Dan?”

“Green. And-and if you ask again, it’s still green.” As if to prove his point, Dan’s hips grind down against Phil’s thighs, and Phil feels Dan’s length, fully hardened. The boy continues his ministrations, lifting his hips before pushing them back down, and it clicks in his mind.

“Who do you think you are, trying to fuck my thighs? What are you, a bitch in heat?” His words are scathing as he sets the paddle aside, grasping Dan’s body firmly and maneuvering to shove Dan against the bed, flat on his back, thighs spread. Phil is sure to pick up the tub of lube from the nightstand beside Dan’s bed, and after a moment’s thought, he also picks up a condom. Holding it up so Dan can see it, he watches as Dan’s gaze zeroes in on the condom. “Say I put this back in the nightstand. Color?”

Dan’s pupils blow wide, thighs subconsciously spreading further. “Green. Please, green.”

That is all Phil needs before he is tossing the condom back into the nightstand, taking his rightful place between Dan’s thighs. His fingernails drag up the underside of the soft thighs, leaving red lines behind.

“Should I even let you cum tonight? I really don’t think so. You’ve been such a brat, after all.”

“No, please. I want to, I’ll be good now, I promise.”

“Hmm. I’ll consider it, but it all depends…” Reaching down, Phil’s fingers spread Dan’s cheeks. “I didn’t think to look earlier. If you’re wearing a plug, then definitely, I’ll let you cum tonight.” Judging from the way Dan’s features light up, Phil fully expects to brush his fingers over a plug. He is right, fingers gently tugging on the end until the plug slips out of Dan’s hole. Pulling it back, he admires the black stainless steel, a deep red gem at the end. “So pretty. I’ll have to put it back in after, huh? Plug you back up, just so I can see how much prettier it looks inside my little brat.”

Dan giggles, and Phil doesn’t have it in him to get angry at the sound, instead opting to roll his eyes and spread Dan’s thighs further, pushing them up. “Just because you get to cum tonight doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Daniel.” Opening the tub of lube, Phil’s fingers dip into the substance. He doesn’t wait for it to warm before he is smearing it across Dan’s hole, wiping some inside. He is thorough, because as much as he wants to punish Dan, it would not be enjoyable for either of them if they are having dry sex.

He may be a man in his thirties, but the prospect of getting to fuck Dan without wearing a condom makes a small bubble of giddiness rise up in the pit of Phil’s stomach. He knows they are both clean, considering they are both checked regularly, but the excitement that comes with this new development in their sex life is thrilling.

Now with his dick coated in a liberal amount of lube, he sets the tub aside and pushes forward, looking down at Dan. The boy is stunning, as he always is, his curls appearing like a mock-halo around his head. Which is amusing, considering he is far from angelic. 

“I told you all about what a rough day I have had. And what do you do? Instead of listening to me and behaving like a good boy, you decide to act out. You decide to make my day even harder, huh?” Phil speaks before pausing, an idea popping into his head. Though both he and Dan are fully ready for sex, lube and all, Phil decides to climb off of the bed, listening to Dan’s whine. “Hush now.” He reaches back into the black box in the closet, finding the black chains immediately.

Standing back up, he climbs onto the bed, and he grins down at the surprised male beneath him. In his hands is a set of expensive black nipple clamps, a long chain connecting the two clamps so Phil can tug on them as he pleases.

“Green.” Dan’s voice is breathy, and Phil chuckles. He didn’t even have to ask.

Moving forward, he squeezes onto one of the clamps to open it, the twist loosened. He flicks Dan’s right nipple to hardness before placing the clamp over the boy’s nipple, turning the twist to tighten, though he doesn’t want to make it too tight. He wants Dan to still be able to feel it. Doing the same to the other, he tugs on the chain, delighted at the mewl he receives in response.

His dick finds Dan’s fluttering, wet hole quickly, and he wastes no time in inching forward, groaning at the feeling of his cock inside Dan without anything between them. As soon as he hears the word green falling from Dan’s glorious lips, he drawls his hips back and snaps them forward, listening to Dan’s pleased squeaks.

The boy’s thighs are jiggling deliciously with the force Phil delivers behind each and every thrust, and Phil can’t help but to train his eyes on the way Dan’s skin tinges red, the way his flesh bounces. It makes Phil’s cock pulsate, knowing it is his movements doing this to Dan’s enticing body. He tugs on the chain again, though nowhere near hard enough to potentially rip them off of Dan’s chest, earning a broken whimper.

“Quiet. Only good boys get to make sound when they’re being fucked.” Phil’s voice is husky and low, a practical growl. The quality of Phil’s voice make’s Dan’s cock twitch, drooling a healthy amount of precum onto his smooth, flat tummy, his moans not diminishing in the slightest.

Expression hardening, Phil leans forward, reaching out. The thumb of his right hand finds its way to beneath Dan’s jaw on the left, Phil’s fingers falling to rest on the right side of Dan’s jaw. “Color?”

“Green, green, green.” Dan murmurs the words repeatedly, arms bending at the elbows so his hands rest on the pillows beside his head, on easy display for Phil to see.

Pressing down with his thumb gently, slowly, Phil watches as Dan’s eyes flutter again, his moans fading into quiet gasps. The older male is careful, only applying the pressure for a few moments before backing off. His goal is to only press down enough to cut off oxygen flow to the brain briefly, just long enough to make Dan feel euphoric, maybe even a little lightheaded. It appears to be working, if the way Dan’s tensed muscles relax and his eyes cross slightly.

Dan manages a weak mewl as Phil presses down again, his hips continuing to drive forward into Dan’s sensitive channel. The brunette swallows thickly, pants escaping his lips as his head takes on a hazy, detached feeling. He feels almost as if he is flying, or floating on a cloud perhaps, the only sensations he is properly able to feel being the overwhelming pleasure of Phil constantly, steadily pounding into his prostate. He needs the constancy, craves it, he needs the feeling of Phil taking him, claiming him.

Phil pulls his hand from Dan’s neck in favor of tugging at the boy’s nipple clamps, and he watches, interested, as the boy hardly responds, staring up at him. His eyes seem so cloudy, so full of maybe even adoration, and Phil feels a bubble in the pit of his stomach when he realizes how far gone Dan is, how he is so overwhelmed with pleasure and the occasional bit of pain that his mentality has floated into subspace. Phil feels warm, knowing Dan trusts him enough to take care of him in this state, and knowing that drives him to fuck Dan harder, to continue to bring his boy this mind-blowing euphoria.

“God, Danny, you feel so good. I’m gonna breed you, baby. Breed your pretty hole, plug it back up. You’re mine, always gonna be mine.” The ravenette bites out the words as he gets closer and closer to orgasm, reaching between Dan’s pale thighs to gently run his fingertips over Dan’s cock. He knows better than to grasp the boy’s cock firmly, not wanting to make Dan’s orgasm less enjoyable, considering how sensitive his length is. “I want you to cum for me. You were a brat but now you’ve been such a good boy, so sweet, milking your daddy’s cock. Cum for me, Danny, baby.”

Typically, Dan lets out loud whimpers, moans, and whines as he cums, but now his eyes cross and occasionally flutter closed, breathy keens being released. His chest heaves, his fingers and toes twitch, his thighs tremble with the intensity of his orgasm, tears even dribbling down his cheeks. Phil swoops down to press a kiss to the boy’s lips, capturing the shaky lower lip between his teeth gently as he finds his own orgasm, cock pulsating and releasing ropes of thick cum within Dan’s clenching hole.

Though he had planned to plug Dan up once they were both finished, he decides it would be better to clean the boy up, given his current exhausted state. Pressing kisses down Dan’s jugular, Phil hums, hands gently running up and down Dan’s sweat-slicked, curvy sides.

“That was so good. You did so well, Danny. You’re so beautiful.” Showering Dan in praises and murmurs of affection, Phil works to gently ease Dan back to awareness, lessening his stimulation slowly. He starts with pulling out, moving to give the boy space. Slowly helping him to stretch out his legs, unlock his sore muscles. He removes the nipple clamps, gently massaging the boy’s nipples to ensure proper bloodflow, even though Dan whines and shies away from him a little. He coos to calm him, kissing over his forehead, down his cheeks.

Phil puts the paddle, clamps, plug, and lube away, going to bathroom to retrieve warm washcloths. He wipes the cum off of Dan’s body, in his body, gently wipes over sweaty areas. It takes a little while, but soon Dan is able to look up at him with focused eyes.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be mean to you or anything. I just- I thought this could help you, you know. Release stress.” He murmurs quietly, though his words are slurred, mind still feeling a bit floaty.

“I know. You were right. That was amazing. You were amazing, my sweet boy.” Phil gently maneuvers Dan’s body until the boy is lying in a relaxed, comfortable position. He turns the lights off in the room and lies down, pulling Dan’s soft body close his own, smiling a little as Dan giggles and snuggles up to him.

“We’re gonna have to do that again sometime. A lot of the time.”

Phil chuckles, deep and throaty. “Agreed. I’ll have my home chef come in in the morning, he can make us some breakfast. How does that sound?”

“Good. Really good. Food is so good, you know?” Dan nuzzles Phil, and Phil grins.

“I know, I know. Get some sleep, I can hear how tired you are. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

“Sleep tight, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Again, if this is received well, I will continue to write more sugar daddy phan.


End file.
